A Hunter's Tale
by Soberman
Summary: Every person in life has one true purpose. A meaning for them to be alive in this world. Finding one's true purpose in life can be a difficult task. For one boy in particular it is no different. Faced with new challenges around each corner, what will he do in the end? Will he find his purpose or will he ultimately give up? Rated T. OC Warning.
1. The Hunter Goes to School

**(Little tiny update for this chapter as well. I changed the look of the dragon on Zander's shirt and added a little bit extra to the last part of the first scene of the chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters. That all belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

******/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\= Scene change**

* * *

A door slams open as a hooded individual runs out of it and immediately straight down the hallway he entered into.

Bodyguards equipped with high powered assault rifles follow the hooded individual out the door and aim their guns down the hallway at him. They fix their sights on him and proceed to empty their clips in his direction.

A rugged individual steps out behind the guards wearing nothing more than his heart covered boxers and points towards the escaping figure. He shouts, "Assassin! Don't let him get away," as his bodyguards continue to fire their guns in the building.

The hooded individual stood at five foot eleven and was currently praising his slim figure as the bullets whizzed by his body narrowly missing him.

Expensive looking statues shatter from the bullets. Some portraits got hit by ricocheting bullets causing them to fall off the wall and onto the floor.

The marble flooring was finely polished as it was almost too slippery for the hooded man to keep traction on.

The hooded figure arrives at an intersection of hallways and proceeds to look around frantically to find a way out of the building. The adrenaline in his body has caused him to temporarily forget the layout of the building that he had infiltrated only moments ago.

Sadly, two doors burst open, one down the west hall and another down the north hall. Guards ran out of them aiming their weapons straight for the hooded individual. Three paths are now blocked leaving the hooded figure only one to escape down. The east hall is his only option. Hoping it's the right one, he ran as fast as he could down it.

Not soon after, however, more guards burst through another door in front of him aiming their guns for him. There was no other possibility. The hooded figure is going to be shot either way.

Without any other option, the individual with the hood on grabs a knife he has with his right hand. He proceeds to take it out of its sheath that he kept secured to his leg by a leg strap. The knife is a black one that strongly resembles one that is carried by soldiers. The exact model is more alike the LHR combat knife.

The hooded man flips the knife around to hold in a reverse grip style as he continues to charge the guards in front of him.

Now being threatened by a weapon, the guards in front of the hooded man didn't hesitate for a second to start shooting.

With blinding speed the hooded figure blocks each shot with his knife and continues to run forward.

Now starting to panic, the guards attempt to reload their rifles to try another volley. Within seconds, the hooded figure reaches their vicinity. However, he doesn't attack them. Instead, he jumps onto one of them and proceeds to push off into another jump causing him to be propelled even higher and over the line of guards previously blocking him. The guards watch in awe as their target makes it past them by landing a good twenty feet away.

The hooded figure slightly turns his head back and gives the guards a single wave of his hand before he takes off at his original breathtaking speed again.

"What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! Go after him," the burly man shouts as he tries to catch up while getting dressed at the same time. He attempts to get a leg into a pair of pants but proceeds to trip and fall flat on the ground. The loud thud resulting from the fall echoes throughout the large building as his guards listened to his orders by running after the assassin.

The assassin manages to reach the end of the hallway, and continues to duck behind a corner to avoid any kind of gunfire that might be heading his way. He looks around his immediate area and comes to realize that there is nothing at the end of this path.

Quickly, he notices that the gunfire has stopped meaning that the guards were more than likely moving towards his location.

Believing there to be another option, the assassin carefully proceeds to eye all of the walls around him.

The man quickly lets out an annoyed grunt as he sees no weak spots in any of the walls. Not even a single hidden passageway in any of them.

Feeling defeated, the man slumps down the wall and looks at his knife he still held in his hand.

"What was I thinking?" the hooded individual asks himself.

Footsteps resonate towards the end of the hallway where the hooded figure currently hid.

Ten, eleven, twelve, there is far too many for the assassin to bother to count. He knew that his life is either going to be ended now or spent in a cell kept in the basement of this building.

Seeing no other options, the assassin sheaths his knife as he waits for the guards to come running around the corner. Their footsteps grew closer and closer as he sat patiently. Time seemed to be at a standstill as the failed assassin remembers his decisions that got him to this point in his life. Idiotic, selfish thoughts and actions brought him to this point and he is about to pay for each one of them.

Just as the failed assassin starts to accept his defeat, the air around him starts to swirl. It's as if a small twister started to kick up inside the building.

The failed assassin brought up both his arms to shield himself from the resulting violent winds.

The wind soon starts to condense into one specific area next to the failed assassin as a slightly intimidating figure forms out of the air. A large claymore is strapped to the figure's back as he fully materializes. The figure looks down to the assassin. His piercing gaze sends shivers down his spine. His hands are well hidden inside his long dark blue trench coat as the sleeves of the coat fly carelessly from the surrounding winds.

"You've made too much of a mess, Hunter," the figure says in a monotone voice.

The hooded figure couldn't help but look up in awe as his eyes stare at the figure that now towers over him. Not only can the figure tower over him while he is sitting, but the figure's height of six foot four easily beats the hooded one's height.

"T-T-Thief," the hooded individual manages to spit out.

Thief steps forward inching closer to the corner Hunter hid behind. He stops only inches away from stepping fully past Hunter. He opens his trench coat by taking his hands out from under it. He reveals that he is wearing nothing more than a dark blue tank top along with black jeans and black finger less gloves. His arms are extremely muscular to compensate for having to carry a large blade. He grabs the hilt of his claymore and pulls it out of its straps that hold it onto his back. The straps release the blade and he then fully pulls his arms out of his trench coat allowing it to slide off his back down to the ground.

The claymore is primarily white with a thin blue line tracing around the blade just before the edge of the blade. The hilt of the blade dark blue like Thief's clothes and is a dragon's head going upwards as if it's eating the blade.

Thief grasps his claymore with both of his hands and releases a mechanism on the blade causing it to fall apart at the fuller of the sword. Effectively the sword has now broken into two single edged blades that Thief is currently wielding with both his hands.

"I'm not doing this out of kindness. I'm merely doing this because 'they' told me to," Thief says coldly to Hunter without looking at him.

Hunter feels slightly ashamed by Thief's words but doesn't say anything to avoid making matters worse. After botching a mission, the last thing he wants to do is argue.

Thief looks over one of his now two swords as he listens to the guards coming down the hall. The lengths of his blades are great as they greatly outclass the normal lengths of a claymore. Thief's claymore reaches sixty total inches in total length giving him an upper hand in contests of reach.

The guards footsteps are mere inches away from Hunter and Thief. He says in an annoyed tone of voice, "Now I'll have to dirty Fantom Storm."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"S-Say that again," a young man with shaggy hair stutters as he tries to wrap his head around what was just told to him.

"I told you, honey! You were accepted to Beacon Academy," a middle aged woman with black hair exclaims in joy as she hugs her son that was still seeing stars.

"I… um," the young man getting a hug from his mother couldn't tell what emotion he currently felt.

Is it excitement for being accepted to such a prestigious academy? Perhaps it's pride for having impressed his parents? Maybe it's sadness for having to go so far away from his family?

No emotion stuck out to the boy and thus he is left in a confused state.

After almost a minute of hugging her son, she finally pushes him slightly back while still holding onto his shoulders. She looks at him again with tears of joy forming in her eyes as she says, "We are so proud of you!"

Managing to control herself, she then releases her son and proceeds to wipe tears off her face with a tissue. A large smile stays permanently glued to her face as she does so.

With his wife finally releasing their son from her grip, a middle aged man dressed in a black business suit walks forward until he is in front of his son.

To say that they obviously weren't father and son would be completely wrong. The father merely happens to have a more rugged look to him than his son. His hair is black like his wife's and it's kept short to prevent it from falling in his face. He has a moderate beard that stretches across his face. It is, however, well-kept to maintain a professional appearance. Both of them, on the other hand, have the same color eyes. They both have intensely dark brown eyes unlike the mother's blue eyes.

The middle aged man places one hand on his sons shoulder before he tells him, "Zander, your mother and I are extremely proud to know that you have the ability to be a hunter. Something that I was never able to achieve. Whether you succeed or fail, it won't matter. We'll still love you as much as we do now. Nothing will change that."

Zander was failing miserably at keeping his face one solid expression. He looks back at his father with his face now forming a grin on it. "Thanks, Dad, Mom. I'll do my best," Zander says to his father with pure confidence.

In a slightly surprising manner, Zander's father gave him a large grin and a thumb up. He declares, "Now go and kick some Grimm butt!"

After hearing his father's words of encouragement, Zander proceeds to pack up his things and get ready for his new life in Beacon Academy.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Well, it's definitely bigger than I expected," Zander says as he looked at the large airship in front of him.

The muttering of other students heading onto the airship for Beacon were either small talk or words of excitement for their new life ahead of them. There seems to be only one person that isn't keen on the idea of flying and that is a boy with blonde hair. He is carrying a sword held securely in a sheath on his side along with some luggage and he looks nervous as he walks into the airship.

Deciding to ignore whatever has the boy troubled, Zander shrugs it off.

He stretches his body straight to his standing height of five foot eleven and then proceeds onto the airship with the others.

The pilot of the ship waits a few minutes for all of the passengers to arrive into the ship's air cabin before it takes off.

Its speed isn't anything too remarkable but the fact that it could fly made up for that.

Soon after takeoff, Zander figures out what had the blonde boy worried as he watches him puke from motion sickness.

Deciding that to watch a person puke any longer will have him doing the same, Zander averts his eyes from the scene.

He instead unzips his black hoodie to reveal that he is wearing a black shirt with a highly detailed western style dragon on it. The dragon is golden with red eyes that stick out on the shirt. After getting a little more comfortable, he then slumps down to the ground and stretches his legs out straight in front of him as he leans against a wall in the airship.

Without much else to do, he takes out one of his knives that he keeps safely secured to his leg thanks to the help of a leg strap on his blue jeans. The knife is similar to what a soldier is commonly seen using. It's exact model is more alike the LHR combat knife.

Zander takes the time to flip the knife in circles around his hand with no effort at all. After a minute or two of flipping it around, he then grips the knife and points it straight. His finger presses a button on the hilt and it transforms into a semi auto pistol. The model of the pistol is similar to the QSZ-92 pistol.

Zander takes a few seconds to admire the craftsmanship of his weapon before a sudden outburst interrupts his thoughts.

The sudden outburst came from a shriek of joy that one of the girls on the airship made. The girl in question has short black hair with light red streaks going through it. Her hair is parted to the right of her face as it almost forms a crescent because of this. She is wearing a black blouse that has red trimming. Along with all of this she has a red cloak attached to her clothes.

The girl with the red cloak came rushing towards Zander while a girl with long blonde hair makes an attempt to stop the charging rhino. In no time at all, the girl made it to Zander.

"Is that your weapon?! Did you make it?!Whatmodelisit?!Howlargeisthemagazine?!How-" the girl asks so fast that Zander couldn't understand the entire half part of her questions. The only reason why her questions stop is because the blonde girl from before yanks her up by her red cloak before she could continue.

"Ruby, what's gotten into you?" the blonde asks the girl named Ruby.

"I'm sorry, Yang! It's just that I get so excited when I see new weapons! They're all just so cool!" Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes.

Yang sighs in defeat as she lowers Ruby back down to the ground. Currently, Yang is wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. Along with this she has on a brown belt over her black shorts which sort of create a pleated skirt in the back of her attire. On top of all of this she wears an orange scarf and black fingerless gloves.

"Sorry about my sis. She had a little too much coffee this morning," Yang says while pointing towards Ruby.

"What? I haven't had any-"Ruby gets cut off as her sister, Yang, places a hand over her mouth. Ruby attempts to continue talking but only muffled noises manage to be produced.

"So… My name's Yang and this is my sister Ruby," Yang introduces herself and her sister while still holding her hand over Ruby's mouth.

"Mmmrgh," Ruby attempts to say something but is still unable to do so.

Zander lets out a stifled laugh as he continues to watch the two sisters.

"So the impulsive Ruby and the outgoing Yang correct?" Zander asks as he points to each of them.

Yang removes her hand from her sister's mouth as she rubs the back of her head. Ruby gasps for air in a way that makes one believe she was suffocating.

"Uh… Weird way of saying it but yeah. What's your name?" Yang asks with a smile.

"Zander," he answers with a small smile.

"Well, Zander, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now-" Yang is cut off by Ruby after she has recovered from her lack of breath.

"What was that for, Yang!? I couldn't breathe!" Ruby exclaims in a panic.

Yang looks to her sister with a confused expression as she says, "Huh? You have a nose. You were fine."

"I know I have a nose. Everyone has a nose. What's your point?" Ruby asks innocently.

Yang stares at her sister trying to hold back her jaw from falling down before she regains her senses.

"Well, I've got some people to chat to. Catch ya later," Yang says with a smile and a wave of her hand as she starts to walk away from Ruby and Zander.

"W-Wait! Yang, you can't just leave me like that," Ruby pleads desperately as she grips onto her sister before she could leave.

"What?" Yang asks sarcastically, "You were fine when it was about his weapon. Talk about that."

Yang then leans in close to her sister so that she could whisper into her ear, "I've set you up already. Now go in for the kill!"

Yang then pushes Ruby towards Zander as she mysteriously disappears in blinding speed.

"U-Uh… Hi!" Ruby says with a wave of her hand.

"Hi?" Zander says feeling confused.

"So," Ruby pauses as she tries to think of what to say. She then notices Zander's weapon again and asks, "What's its name?"

"Hm?" Zander looks around himself and then at the gun he is holding in his right hand. Suddenly things started to click in his head as he exclaims, "Ah! You mean my weapon."

Ruby nods in confirmation.

"Well, this is Morningstar and my other one is Nightfall. Small," He presses a button on the side of the pistol to have it transform back into a knife as he continues, "but practical."

"Did you design them yourself?" Ruby asks.

"Well, I wouldn't call it designing. More like Morningstar was a gift and I merely copied its design to make Nightfall," Zander says with a slightly dejected smile.

"Aw. It's alright. They're cool either way! Look," Ruby grabs what looks to be a case off her back. The case then transforms into a large sniper rifle and then just as quickly into a large scythe. Ruby proudly says, "this is Crescent rose. I designed her myself."

Needless to say, a lot of people's eyes immediately got glued to Ruby and her overly sized scythe.

Zander let out a slightly louder laugh than his first one on the airship as he sees how proud Ruby is about her Crescent Rose.

"You really like weapons, don't you?" Zander questions Ruby with a small smirk.

"Of course," Ruby immediately answers. She then has Crescent Rose go back into its compact mode as she hooks it to her back before continuing, "Our weapons are an extension of ourselves."

Another quiet chuckle escapes the confines of Zander before he mutters to himself, "Why do I keep hearing that?"

"I'm sorry?" Ruby says wondering if she said something wrong.

Zander waves a hand in front of himself dismissingly as he says, "N-Nothing. Ruby, right?"

A small, "Yup," is all that comes out of Ruby.

"Well, I hope we can get along seeing as we're going to be at beacon together," Zander says while putting away Morningstar.

"Oh, yeah! That would be great," Ruby says with nothing less than pure energy.

"Ruby?" Yang calls out for her sister from somewhere in the air cabin.

"U-Uh… I have to go! See ya later, Zander!" Ruby says as she goes to her sister Yang.

"Later," Zander says while he waves goodbye to Ruby.

"What an odd first couple of people to meet." Zander thought to himself with a smirk across his face.

Soon enough, the ship arrives at its destination of Beacon Academy and students start to file out of it.

Zander is one of the last ones to walk out of the airship. He pauses momentarily as he steps onto the grounds of Beacon Academy. He looks around his surroundings taking in the details of it. A smile forms on his face as he continues on.

In almost no time at all, he notices Ruby again. Currently she is talking to another girl with long white hair and in almost entirely white clothing. She is currently wearing a white jacket with a similarly colored thigh length dress. The inside of the jacket appears to be red and the sleeves seem to get bluer the closer to the girl's wrists they are.

Not wanting to bother Ruby while she converses with another, Zander carries on as he would normally.

Not long after he hears an explosion behind him, but continues on without looking behind to see what had happened.

He grins once again as he mutters to himself sarcastically, "They'll get along great together."

* * *

**So I decided to write up a little something for RWBY after I finally got around to watching the show after all this time. School is a pain in the ass but I'll be on my break soon so hopefully I can get around to actually writing more.**

**Unlike my other fics, I'll be writing this in Third Person Pov with present tense. I wanted to write it in a different way than I usually do so this is what I decided on. Hopefully this helps with writing it.**

**Also, I hope I succeeded in the time old goal every writer has of showing you readers instead of telling you. I'm trying pretty hard to achieve this.**

**Another thing I extremely hope I didn't mess up was canon character's personalities. If I dun goofed, then go ahead and tell me. Getting canon character's personalities down is important to me.**

**Zander is of course my own original OC and he is also based off a fairy tale like the other main characters in RWBY. Also, his name follows the whole color scheme. The title of the story, the summary, and throughout this chapter had hints of what these things could be. If you haven't guessed what either of these are yet, then fear not. I'll drop more hints in the future.**

**Sorry if I didn't explain how his weapons look very well. I kind of just gave you all a real life weapon that you can look up to help convey what I have pictured in my head. If this doesn't satisfy you all, then I'll attempt to go back and convey my thoughts better.**

**Any critiques, thoughts you have, or overall things you want to say can all be put nicely into a review. They help a lot!**


	2. Into the Forest Nobody Goes

**(Updated this because I'm either an idiot for misspelling Beowolf as Beowulf, or my computer hates me and auto corrected it to the latter. Either way I'm blind for not noticing it. My apologies.)**

**No reviews yet so I guess there's nobody for me to respond to yet. I guess I'll just go talk to myself in a corner now... Thanks for the fav/follows though! It helps show your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters. That all belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I only own my OCs.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\= Scene change**

* * *

In the middle of a vast forest is a small bit of open plains. A break in between the massive trees of the forest. The grass in the plains stands slightly taller than usual from the lack of competition and overall grounds maintenance. A small gust of wind blows through causing the surrounding trees and tall grass to seemingly dance in tune with it. The movements of the plants are slow yet refined.

In the middle of the open area stand two young boys. One is slightly shorter than the other as he appears to be the younger of the two. The younger boy has short well-kept black hair that is kept flat to his head. Currently, he is wearing an amber shirt along with blue shorts. His worried filled eye's irises are an extremely dark brown color making it almost appear to be as black as the boy's pupils. Standing opposite to him is the older looking boy.

The older boy has short black hair similar to the younger one except his hair is kept spiked up. He wears a blue tank top and black jeans along with black fingerless gloves. Contrary to the other kid, his eye color is a light brown color making them easily stick out. On his side appears to be some kind of combat knife meant for military use or in general survival use.

The two boys stand facing each other in silence as gusts of wind continue to blow past them. The older one stands calmly in the tall grass as he looks at the younger one. The younger one of the two boys, on the other hand, stands with one of his hands in front of his face to help prevent any kind of random debris from the wind get into his eyes.

"Brother?" the younger one asks quietly breaking the silence in the process.

The older boy answers with no more than a simple hand gesture to show that he is listening.

"W-Why did you take me out here?" the younger brother asks his sibling in a worried tone.

The older brother smirks in response and answers in a calm tone, "I told you already. I was going to help you figure out what your semblance is when you were old enough. Now is that time."

"But I'm only eleven! I can't be ready yet! I'm not," the younger boy shouts in a panic being worried for his own safety.

The older brother's smirk vanishes as he silently shakes his head in disapproval before saying again in an emotionless voice, "No, you're ready. I found my semblance when I was your age in this very same spot two years ago."

"B-But I can barely even use aura! I'm not as good as y-" the younger one goes into an even larger panic before he is cut off surprisingly by his brother yelling, "Quiet!"

The younger boy is taken back by his brother's sudden outburst of anger causing him to even stumble backwards slightly because of it.

His brother groans in annoyance as he regains his composure before saying in a softer tone, "If you want every Grimm in the forest to come here, then fine. It doesn't affect me. It'll only speed up our little training."

The younger brother gulps down some saliva in slight fear of having to fight a group of Grimm before he comes to sudden realization and almost shouts, "T-There's Grimm here?!"

Hearing his brother's complaint be almost as loud as his previous statements, the older sibling shushes him before explaining, "Of course there is you idiot. How do you think this training's going to work?"

Those words were all that were needed to bring tears to the younger sibling's eyes. To follow this appearance of tears the young one almost burst into full blown crying as he thought of how he is going to die during his brother's training.

Seeing this, the older brother rushes over to place a hand over his sibling's mouth to keep him quiet. Muffled sounds of cries still manage to escape the young boy's mouth but nothing out of the ordinarily loud.

About a minute later and the young one stops his cries and is left sniveling instead. The older one notices this and removes his hand from his brother's mouth. He then pushes him back out of annoyance while he says, "Jeez. Would you stop being such a baby? You have to grow up."

Hearing this, the younger brother tries to stop the sniveling mess he has become and wipe away some of the tears that were still on his face.

The older brother then smiles at seeing this and then points to himself proudly while he says, "Besides, you've got your older bro here. You'll be fine."

This perks up the younger kid as he returns his brother's smile with one of his own. The smile soon disappears as the look of curiosity sweeps across his face as he asks, "So I have to fight something?"

His brother nods his head to answer.

The little brother proceeds to continue with what he has to say, "But I don't have a weapon."

Oddly enough, the little boy is right. The only weapon in between the two of the kids is the knife that is still with the older brother.

"That's why I made you this," the older brother says as he unsheathes the knife on his side and hands it to his little brother.

The little boy takes the knife with a look of excitement as he receives his own custom made weapon.

"Told you I'd get you a birthday present," says the older boy as he pushes his brother in a friendly way.

The younger brother continues to look at his new weapon with amazement until it all mysteriously vanishes in a single second.

"How come I get this little thing while you have that really big sword back home?" the younger brother asks with displeasure.

The older brother again pushes his brother playfully as he sarcastically says, "Oh, yeah. I'm sure you could carry such a big sword."

Catching onto his brother's sarcasm, the young boy snaps back, "I could too!"

Feeling that they were taking too long, the brother ends his playful side and goes back to his serious tone as he says, "No, you couldn't."

"Yes, I-" the younger boy tries to continue the argument, but his brother quickly cuts him off with another, "No."

The older boy sighs as he goes onto say, "I've already explained this. Our weapons are extensions of ourselves. I built my weapon perfectly for myself and I did the same for yours. There are no do-overs. That piece of equipment is sticking with you for the rest of your life."

Audibly groaning in annoyance, the younger boy stops his complaints as he holds onto the knife by its grip with one of his hands.

Smiling again, the older brother pats his sibling on the back as he says, "We'll talk names for it later. For now, you wait here. I'm going to go get us a playmate."

The older brother vanishes in a flash as the air around them starts to move in a slightly violent manner. The wind soon dies down as the young boy is left alone to his thoughts.

"Stupid knife," the boy says as he throws the knife to the ground in a child-like fit.

Unintentionally, the boy throws the knife down in a way that causes a button on the side of the knife to be pressed. As the button is pressed, the knife transforms into its second form of a semi-automatic black pistol.

This shocks the kid almost causing him to jump out his sin in response.

After recovering from his slightly shocked state, the boy once again marvels at his new weapon. He picks it up off the ground and looks it over again as he did when he was first handed it in its knife form.

"Built perfectly," the boy pauses briefly as he continues to look over the design of his weapon, "for me?"

Within a few minutes the young boy soon finds himself sitting on the ground patiently awaiting his brother's return. In the meantime, he is practicing how he believed a gun should be properly held. Not that it took him long to get the form down. He has always been able to pick up on things quickly after watching another do it. He didn't understand why but he is just able to do so with relative ease. The only things he has trouble with are things that require actual physical labor where there is no right technique.

Quickly, the young kid starts to become consumed by boredom as he still patiently awaits his brother.

This is broken when he hears his brother's voice coming towards him as he says, "I've grabbed you a friend!"

Surely enough, a single Beowolf is following close behind him as he jumps effortlessly from branch to branch. The older boy than vanishes at the final tree leading into the open area. Visible gusts of wind separate and then gather again behind the young boy. As the final gust of wind swiftly reaches the others, the older boy reappears behind his brother.

"No messing around. Go get him," the older kid says as he pushes his brother towards the oncoming Beowolf.

"W-Wait!" the younger boy pleads as he looks behind himself for his brother. To his horror, his sibling is already gone.

Now in a panic, the young boy turns back around to see the Beowolf coming closer and closer.

The boy's breathing pattern has now changed from its previous calm form. Now they were heavy and sporadic as the boy stares hopelessly at the incoming Beowolf.

The size of the Beowolf greatly intimidates the boy as it's all he can think about. That and it's deadly claws.

Not knowing what he should do, the boy did the first thing that came to his head. He hastily turns his entire body around and starts to run from the incoming Beowolf.

Their speeds were vastly different as the Beowolf has almost no trouble at all gaining on the small child.

No matter how hard he might try, each step the kid took gives the Beowolf an extra five on his.

"That's not going to work," the older brother says from the branch of a tree.

The words of his brother reach his ears but that still didn't change a thing. He still has no combat experience and he definitely didn't have the slightest idea on how to deal with any kind of Grimm for that matter. Running is his only idea that he believes can work.

This doesn't change the fact that the Beowolf is constantly gaining on him. Its intent to kill is very much present as it chases after the boy like any predator would while chasing its prey. The heavy steps caused by the Beowolf boom towards the boy as it gets closer and closer.

He couldn't fool himself, that beast is going to catch him in a foot race. There has to be another option and he needs to find it this second or he will surely die.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he frantically looks around for anything that can help him. When he found nothing, his heart almost sank as the Beowolf arrived next to him.

In a quick motion, the Beowolf swiped one of its claws for the young boy.

Unintentionally, the boy manages to dodge it as he merely did what first came to mind. Go down into the fetal position and cry out in horror.

"Pay attention!" his brother shouts from the trees.

Being brought back to reality, the boy notices that he isn't dead. The Beowolf, however, is very much still alive as well. On top of that, it seems to be getting increasingly mad as it has to spend more time on such a small prey.

Out of pure rage, the Beowolf goes for another swipe for the boy. This one is much closer to the ground than the last one to avoid any kind of height mistakes.

Seeing this attack coming, the boy rolls further away from the Beowolf. His shirt gets torn by the Beowolf's claw in the process but he is luckily left unharmed.

After having now missed two times, the Beowolf lets out an enraged howl as it rushes towards the boy.

Being immobilized by fear, the boy doesn't make any attempt to get out of the way of the incoming Beowolf.

Without any kind of resistance involved, the Beowolf continues to charge forward and then hits the boy with one of his claws at the end of its charge. The attack smacks the boy to the side and into the base of a tree with a loud thud.

The boy lays motionless as his body slumps to the side slightly with his eyes closed.

Now having secured its kill, the Beowolf walks slowly towards the boy that appears to be out cold. It inches closer and closer to the boy's vicinity before it leaps into the air towards the boy's unconscious body.

"Do something!" the older brother shouts in anger to his sibling.

The Beowolf continues to fly through the air until a single gunshot is heard. The gunshot echoes throughout the forest followed closely by a loud thud produced by the now dead form of the Beowolf.

The Beowolf's body lands only a few feet away from where the boy was against the tree.

The older brother jumps down from the branch to inspect the body of the Beowolf, but the answer to his question came to him. The body of the Beowolf soon starts to dissipate like any Grimm does once it dies.

"Not bad. It only took you one high powered shot. I wonder if that was luck or," he stops to turn and look at his younger brother. Not only is his brother still having a slight heart attack but he has his eyes glued shut as he warily holds his pistol in his hands. After a brief few seconds, he opens them again to look at his brother with his dark brown eyes. The older boy smirks and continues as he says, "something else."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The sun quickly starts to make its descent down below the horizon as students pile into a large amphitheater meant to serve as the stage for the academy's opening ceremony. A cool night breeze starts to kick up as the sky slowly changes from blue to black. Clouds fly slowly through the sky to reveal that stars have already started to appear behind them. The moon peaks its head over the horizon as the sunsets to show it shining fully and brightly. All of it comes together to create what would be called the perfect night.

Most of the students waste no time in getting in the amphitheater like they were supposed to. Others take their time as they explore around the nearby area to survey its surroundings. Both of these groups have their quirks to them.

As for Zander, he is in a third group all his own. He's equally excited to get the school year started, but he can't help but want to continue looking around the academy. Each new detail sticks out even more to him than the last. His eyes continue to marvel at the sights as he wanders around.

Soon, he realizes that he has spent too much time wandering and has no other choice but to rush for the amphitheater. He starts his run as fast as he could to make it in time.

Luckily for him, he makes with some time to spare. He is, however, one of the last students to make it into the amphitheater.

The amphitheater itself is jammed packed to the brim as students stand close to each other with little free space.

Shuffling through the crowd, Zander looks for an area that could prove to be more comfortable than his current predicament. He then the bleachers around him and decides to head up to the highest possible seating.

The spot itself pleases Zander greatly. Not only is he saved from being squished between multiple people, but he also has a grand view of the room he is in.

Everything is in his sights. The stage and every student in the room are hopelessly trapped in his vision.

Taking this as an opportunity to survey the crowd, Zander looks around to spot out any important figures. Through his search he even manages to pick out some familiar faces from his perch.

He can see Ruby and Yang standing next to the snow white haired girl from earlier. Even the blonde boy with a problem flying is easily spotted out from where Zander sits. The sightings don't stop there either as he manages to spot out a small celebrity figure that he notices right away.

Her name is Pyrrha Nikos and she is long red hair that she keeps in a ponytail that drops down to her waist. She has green eyes and a slightly greater muscular build compared to other girls. She is wearing a double layered piece of leather armor. The top layer is a light brown strapless top that splits into two vertically. The bottom layer is a bronze V neck. She is wearing an elastic, red, miniskirt that ends mid-thigh. Along with that she wears brown cut-off sleeves on both of her arms.

She's a prodigy that has won countless tournaments. Naturally, this makes her a big figure in Zander's eyes.

"The highly skilled Pyrrha? This school really is nuts," Zander quietly whispers to himself while hiding a smirk with his hand.

As Zander continues to monitor the crowd, he catches the eyes of another. Another whose amber eyes seemingly glow from within the crowd. The very same eyes that catch the sight of tremendously dark brown ones. The eyes cause Zander to unwillingly pause for a moment and take in their owner's details.

The eyes belong to a girl with long, wavy black hair that has the same skin complexity as Ruby. She has a rather large black bow kept in her hair and a black scarf wrapped around her neck. She wears black boots and stockings that start off purple at the bottom but gradually change to black as they go up. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a sleeveless white shirt underneath it. To finish it off she has on white shorts that appear almost connected to her sleeveless white shirt.

The two's eyes stay connected momentarily until Zander broke eye contact by turning his head. The occurrence made sure to dash away Zander's previous happy look and replace it with an almost displeased one.

"Does fate hate me?" Zander asks himself with a small scowl forming across his face.

The girl from the crowd notices that Zander has looked away and isn't going to be looking around anytime soon again. She feels slightly suspicious of something to do with the man up on in the bleachers but disregards it for now by returning to her book.

After the confrontation between the two eyes, the room grows quiet as Professor Ozpin quiets them with a clearing of his throat to get their attention. Soon, all eyes turn to the stage that he is standing upon to listen to his welcoming speech.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The day has finally found its end as students are ushered into a large building where all of the first years are meant to sleep for the night while their dormitories are prepared.

With no real controllers designating where everyone is to sleep, students are able to get away with as much as their peers will allow them to. This means that there are plenty of groups of friends forming their own little areas of sleeping. It also means that there are plenty of guys that are trying to get closer to some of the school's more attractive girls. This also means that there isn't really anybody keeping the students inside the building. The building is merely given to students for the night so that they cannot complain about being locked out in the cold of night.

When Zander realized this, he immediately went up to the roof of the building with his sleeping bag.

After finding the best suitable place to lay down, he put his sleeping bag down and crawled inside of it. With his back against the roof, and his front facing the night sky, Zander crosses his arms behind his head as he reviews the people he met on his first day at Beacon Academy.

"A young prodigy that is probably as good as the skilled Pyrrha, an heiress, a girl with a fiery spirit, a boy who can't handle flights or vehicles in general, and a blast from the past," he pauses as he brings one of his hands to his face to massage it before continuing, "Why is stuff never easy for me?"

Zander then takes his hand away from his face and places it back behind his head again. The cool night breeze hits his face constantly as the various foliage on the ground below continues to rustle because of it. He closes his eyes tightly as he asks himself, "What would they do?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The night passes quickly and breakfast dashes away almost just as fast.

All students can agree on one thing currently. Time is going far too fast for them and they didn't enjoy it. Each passing second meant one less until their test. Nobody knew what the test is about but people had their suspicions. They aren't good either. Not to mention people knew that they were going to need to get into teams. People without friends at the academy frantically scatter from person to person trying to form teams. Unbeknownst to them, this is just wasting their time and energy.

As time continues to fly at a tremendous speed, a PA goes off telling the students to go to the cliffs for their test and team placement. Some people jump for joy while others drop like a rock in defeat. Time's up.

Whether it is by their own free will or because they have to, students go to their locker rooms to prepare for their test. The locker room inevitably becomes a mixing pot of emotions as students with looks of excitement, worry, and even pure despair enter its confines.

While these students experience their different emotions, Zander sits atop his locker watching them all with a carefully hidden smirk. He carelessly sharpens one of his knifes while surveying the others.

His state of trance is broken by the sounds of a girl yelling at him. It's the girl with snow white hair. Standing next to her is Pyrrha.

"You! Yeah, you," she says when Zander looks to her. She points a finger at him as she commands, "Get off the locker you brute! That's school property and they don't need to be mucked up by your behind!"

Zander looks around the locker room and then proceeds to coyly point to himself.

The girl with the white hair crosses her arms and starts to tap one of her feet impatiently as she says, "Yes, you."

Zander playfully smirks and sheathes his knife while putting away his knife sharpener. He then slides off the locker and holds his hands in the air as he states, "Ok, ok. I don't want to be angering the Schnee heiress anyways."

The Schnee heiress softly smirks as she cocks her head to the side and says, "Well, at least you aren't a total barbarian. You seem to at least-" she gets cut-off by Zander.

"Especially not one that's a hothead like you, Weiss," Zander states while still holding his hands above his head.

Hearing this, Weiss gets a spark of anger in her eyes as she turns her head back to Zander. She points a finger at him in a daring way and says, "I am not a-"

Quickly, Weiss realizes what she is doing as she sees Zander's smirk turning into a grin as she proves what he stated so carelessly.

She pulls her finger back with a huff of anger and then proceeds to walk away leaving Pyrrha behind.

"Good morning, Pyrrha," Zander causally says kindly to Pyrrha.

"Do I know you?" Pyrrha asks. Her professional attitude obviously keeping her from being fazed by the situation that just played out in front of her.

Waving a hand in front of himself dismissingly, Zander states, "No, no. But I of course know you. Kind of hard not to what with all of the tournaments you've won. Name's Zander by the way."

"Well, then good morning to you too, Zander, but I believe we should be heading for the cliffs now before we're late," Pyrrha says still keeping her professional attitude present.

"Lead the way," Zander says while gesturing his hand forward.

The two of them exit out of the locker room and head for the cliffs without a second detour because of Pyrrha. When they arrive at the cliffs, they take up their spots onto launch pads while they await their instructions.

After the final student takes their place onto a launch pad, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch debrief them on the forming of teams and their goal within Emerald Forest.

Not exactly goofing around, but also not fully paying attention to the debriefing is Zander as he takes in the wonderful sights that the cliff has to offer him. With his mind only half functioning, he counts strangely to himself as he continues to marvel at the view.

"One, three, five, seven," Zander continues to count strangely to himself until he finishes with a smirk. He then closes his eyes and stands as still as a statue on the launch pad.

One after another, students rocket off of their launch pads and into the forest. Some take the surprise gracefully while others struggle with what to do.

As the pads go off slowly inching towards Zander's turn, he still remains motionless. Finally, his pad goes off without notice. Zander propels into the air as stiff as a board as he flips through the sky from the momentum.

"One, two," Zander again starts to count to himself but this time it's in order unlike the previous time. His eyes, however, still remain glued shut as he continues to flip in the air. His body continues to rotate through the air until the bottom of his feet are almost parallel with the ground. One of his feet also soon start to come dangerously close to the top of a tree as his body starts to fall. Finally, Zander opens his eyes to reveal his previously dark brown eyes have now changed to an amber color similar to the girl with black hair. As he opens his eyes, his foot is mere inches away from the top of the tree. Almost instinctively, Zander plants his foot onto the top of the tree and pushes off it while shouting, "Three!"

Now regaining his previously dwindling speed, Zander starts a pattern of jumping off the top of every other tree. He looks around as he does so to see if he can see any of the other students still above the tree line. Noticing that he had the most air time and everyone else is already below the trees, he sighs in defeat.

After jumping off a few more trees, Zander then mutters to himself, "Down."

He then falls down below the tree line and starts to leap across branches. While in the process of making a leap to another branch, he again mutters to himself, "To weak."

He purposely misses a tree branch and pulls both Morningstar and Nightfall out of their sheaths. He changes them into their pistol forms and fires off a few shots in front of him while he descends to the ground. As his feet touch the ground, he comes to a sliding stop and looks around his area.

"No one around and the ruins are only a bit away," Zander states to himself. He looks ahead to notice a pack of four Beowolfs blocking his path. With a smile, he shakes his head in disapproval as he says jokingly, "At least I can get a Grimm for a partner if I don't catch the eyes of anyone else."

Zander then points Morningstar towards the pack of Beowolfs and fires off a single shot. The single high powered round pierces the skull of the Beowolf killing it in one blow. The rest of the pack turn to the source of what killed their pack mate and notice Zander standing cockily. Zander changes both of his weapons into their combat knife forms and gestures for the Beowolfs to come to him.

Feeling enraged, the Beowolfs do so as they charge head first to Zander. They run side by side as they get closer and closer to him.

With a smirk, Zander reverses the grip he has on his right knife, Morningstar, and runs towards the beast on his right. His speed greatly outmatches the Beowolfs as he intercepts their charge midway. When he gets there, he arrives in between two Beowolfs while looking at the one on his right.

The Beowolfs come to a dead stop as they notice Zander right next to them. The one on Zander's far left circles around to his back while the one closer to Zander takes a swipe towards him.

Not even hesitating, Zander jumps into the air dodging the swipe from his left.

The attacks don't stop there, however, as the one on his right lunges into the air to bite him out of it.

Zander sees this coming as well as he bends his body back enough just enough for the Beowolf to fly past him. Just before it fully went past him, however, he continues to bend backwards until he can place his feet firmly against the Beowolf in the air above him. When he is able to, Zander pushes both of his feet off the belly of the Beowolf and rockets himself back down to the ground with Morningstar aimed for the Beowolf below him.

Zander continues to rocket down until he finally comes into contact with his target. His right knife plunges straight through the Beowolf's skull killing it instantly and sending its head crushing into the ground.

While the Beowolf in the air descends to the ground, the other Beowolf that's still alive comes charging towards Zander while he still stands on the vanishing Beowolf's body. In the blink of an eye, Zander's left knife, Nightfall, transforms into a gun and shoots the incoming Beowolf two times in its front legs. The shots seemingly cripple the beast as it comes to a tumbling stop in its charge.

Zander steps off the slowly vanishing Grimm body and then faces the Beowolf that had just planted its feet back onto the ground. The two of them exchange looks before they both charge for each other.

When Zander is within arm's reach of the Beowolf, it wastes no time in taking the chance of swinging for him with one of its claws. In another dodging fashion, Zander slides under the swipe and brings himself to a stop by stabbing his knife into the ground. Now being behind the black beast, Zander pulls his knife up and out of the ground before he jumps onto the beasts back.

He plunges his right knife into the beast's shoulder to give him a hold on the back of the beast as it tries to buck him off.

"Whoa! Easy there," Zander shouts from riding on the back of the Beowolf. He then mutters under his breath, "Man, the pros make it look so easy."

As Zander continues to ride the back of the Beowolf, the one he had crippled from before manages to stand up and starts to slowly walk towards him with a limp.

Seeing this, Zander points his gun in his left hand at the beast and keeps it pointed at the beast. When there was a small break in the bucks from the Beowolf he was riding on, he shot the limping Beowolf in the skull. The beast fell to the ground with a loud thud and soon dissipated like the others.

After having killed the other Beowolf, Zander stands up on the back of the Beowolf while it continues to buck around. He stands perfectly on its back and points his gun down for its head. In a similar fashion to the other two Beowolfs, he kills the beast with a bullet to the head ceasing its endless bucking.

As the beast's body disappears, Morningstar falls to the ground. Zander picks it up and, after changing Nightfall back to its knife form, proceeds to sheathe the both of them.

With a sigh of exhaustion, Zander closes his eyes briefly. When he reopens them, his eyes return to their previously original dark brown color. He takes the time to wipe away a bead of sweat before asking himself, "Am I getting out of shape? Man, I need to really hit the gym. No more snacking for me."

While Zander continues to mutter to himself, a loud thud echoes from behind. Zander pays little attention to this. Another loud thud resonates from behind him. This one is much louder than the last. Still, Zander pays no mind as he continues to talk to himself, "it's not really my fault my mother happens to enjoy baking. There were just too many fat filling treats that were always present to me."

A final thud echoes as a large black beast towers over Zander. It has hooves on both its feet and hands along with two large protruding horns on the top of its head. Its face is covered by a white bonelike mask similar to other Grimm creatures. On its knees and elbows is bone padding acting like knee pads and elbow pads. Its underside is also protected by protective bone padding. Its long snout breathes out puffs of white smoke as it stands over Zander. The large beast stands just below the height of the tree line keeping out of sight from those above it.

As it continues to stand ominously behind the self-indulged Zander, it lowers itself down to be on all fours with its snout just a foot away from Zander's back. It lets out a large puff of white smoke that consumes Zander in it causing him to start coughing.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Zander asks while feeling around in the smoke. His hands trace over the beasts snout momentarily. He notices this and brings his hands back to it. Carefully he traces out the details of the snout and comes to the realization of what's going on.

"Oh, shit," Zander says while backing away from the snout of the large Grimm.

The Grimm starts to scratch one of its hooves in place as Zander starts to back away. The beast then lets out a loud roar and charges straight for him.

Seeing this, Zander turns fully around and starts to run in a full sprint screaming, "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!"

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it off at that, but it was just getting too long! Please forgive me!**

**So I didn't mention this last chapter but I'm sure that it's obvious by now. This fic will go along with volume one with my own little kinks here and there. After that, maybe volume two will be out with how slow I've been going. Either way I will definitely be having my own little arc squeezed in after volume one. So there's that.**

**Not sure if anybody notices what I've been doing with the beginnings of the chapters but oh well. I feel like they're a good idea so I'll probably keep doing them until they're all done.**

**I quite enjoyed writing the last fight with the pack of Beowolfs (Beowolves?). How about you?**

**Also the large minotaur like Grimm is my own creation which I will have a name for hopefully by next chapter.**

**Also, my apologies for the lack of canon appearances this chapter. This one was more for Zander. They'll be coming back next chapter though so don't worry.**

**Anyways, remember to leave a review on whatever you want to say. Whether you hate/love me, condemn/praise my writing, or just want to talk. You can leave it all and more in a nicely written review!**


End file.
